


The Inevitability of Devotion

by alexjanna91



Series: Storms in Hell (Antichrist!Winchesters) [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Underage Sex, Wincest - Freeform, teen!chesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-19
Updated: 2011-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-26 06:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexjanna91/pseuds/alexjanna91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The natural progression of a not so natural relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Inevitability of Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my Storms in Hell arc to my Antichrist!Winchester verse.

It was one of those days. The heat from the gardens was drifting in through the open windows warming their sweaty skin and lulling them into a light doze.

Curled on their massive king sized bed, Dean and Sam lounged lazily in piles of fluffy silken pillows and cool silk sheets. Their naked skin smelled like them, dark and warm and spicy, and they breathed in the scent floating on the air like it was perfume from the garden’s flowers. Neither of them cared to do anything more productive than devour the grapes Dean had summoned from the kitchens.

Sleepy and content, Sam sprawled himself sated and warm across Dean’s chest. The sound of his brother’s lazy heartbeat hypnotized him with its unchanging rhythm.

“When did you get so boney?” Dean asked him lowly with a teasing smirk as he squeezed Sam’s thin hips where they were nestled between his thighs. He reached over to tug a plump, purple grape from its vine. “I could have sworn the last time I checked you were just a chubby little twelve year old.”

Sam opened his mouth obediently when Dean pressed the grape to his moist, kiss swollen lips and laved his tongue along Dean’s thumb as he sucked the fruit inside. “I’m not twelve anymore, Dean.” He drawled with a smirk as he chewed, the grape’s juices bursting in his mouth.

They weren’t as sweet or succulent as the ones on Earth, or so Dean told him, but they were still good and having Dean feed him made them all the more delicious.

Groaning deeply, Dean squeezed his thighs around Sam’s hips again and stroked his hands over Sam’s shoulders, down his sweat dampened back. “No, you’re not.” He agreed huskily, leaning down to capture Sam’s lips in a messy kiss.

Grinning into his brother’s mouth, Sam pushed himself up on one hand as he wrapped the other around the back of Dean’s neck to deepen the kiss. Their hips aligned and they both moaned as their half hard cocks pressed together.

“Dean.” Sam breathed, as he took his brother’s lower lip into his mouth in slow, sucking pulls. The heat between them was growing and sparking along their skin like the flames of candles. “Dean, please, can I…?” He trailed off in a gasp as Dean stroked down his chest and over his hardened nipples to grip at his hips.

“What?” Dean murmured as he feathered kisses over Sam’s mouth and down his jaw to his neck. “Tell me what you want, Sammy.”

Sighing in pleasure, Sam cupped the back of Dean’s head as he latched onto that patch of skin beneath his jaw. “I-I want to make love with you.” He whispered into the shell of Dean’s ear.

Pausing in his ministrations, Dean pulled his mouth away from his brother’s deliciously salty skin and lifted his head to look at Sam with concern. “Sammy…”

“Please, Dean.” Sam looked at his beautiful, beloved brother with glowing hazel eyes. “I want to feel you like that. I want to finally be close to you in every way possible.”

Staring into his little brother’s imploring eyes, Dean lifted his hands from Sam’s hips and cupped the sides of his face. He leaned forward and pressed their foreheads together, breathing in the scent and heat of Sam.

“I love everything we do together, but to make love with you would be…” His breath hitched as anticipation and love flooded his chest. The thought alone made his body shiver with want. “Only if you’re sure this is what you want.” He said even as he bushed their noses together and peppered Sam’s mouth with light nipping kisses.

Smiling bright as the sun, Sam cupped the sides of Dean’s face as well and pulled him into a kiss that sent a ripple through the room and lit a fire in their bodies. “Yes. God yes, Dean.”

Chuckling, Dean pulled back and stroked his fingers through his little brother’s hair. “Alright, Sammy. Let’s make love.”

*

Sam was shaking; Dean could feel it through the fingers he had pressed so very deep inside him.

“It’s alright, Sammy.” He gasped as Sam hit that one spot that sent white hot pleasure up his spine. He felt open and wonderful. “Don’t stop, Sam. It’s perfect.”

Moving with more confidence, Sam continued to open Dean up with eager fumbling fingers. The silken heat of him was almost too much, but Sam threw himself into the act with awe and determination. He wanted Dean to feel nothing, but pleasure. Wanted to love him in every possible way.

“Dean?” He asked, voice quivering in nervousness and anticipation, his own body nearly overwhelmed with his struggle for patience through all the sensations.

“Yes.” Dean answered as he reached between his spread, sweat slicked legs and toward his little brother. “Yes, Sam. I’m ready.”

Holding himself above Dean on shaking arms, his thin, corded muscles standing out in sharp relief with his efforts, Sam could feel sweat dripping down his forehead. He felt the most unbelievable burning hot tightness around his cock, but what had him quivering all the way to his bones, was the look of pure ecstasy and love on Dean’s face as he stared up at him, surrounding him with not just his presence, but his body as well.

“Dean…” Sam gasped as he fought to control his rhythm as he thrust into Dean’s body, struggled to hit that spot inside his brother that would send burning pleasure arching through him.

“God, Sam.” Dean moaned as he rocked into each thrust Sam’s cock made deep inside him. He gripped Sam’s hips with sure hands, loving the feel of his little brother’s skin and muscles rippling with every hard thrust. “So good, baby.” He gasped as his entire body was engulfed by his pleasure and his love for his brother. “Come on, Sammy.”

Breath coming in pants, Sam leaned down and captured Dean’s lips in a tender kiss as he canted his hips at that perfect angle driving spears of pleasure through them both. His thrusts jolted into an unsteady rhythm as Dean’s body tightened around him and the slide of their hot, slick chests together almost became too much.

He kept his eyes open, didn’t think he’d have been able to close them if he tried, as Dean suddenly arched beneath him, moans and gasps of rapture falling from his swollen lips. That sight alone would have scent ecstasy racing up Sam’s spine as he pumped his completion inside his brother, Dean spilling his between them over their bellies.

Collapsing against Dean’s chest, Sam had never felt so content and sated. Never felt so protected and loved.

Dean wrapped his arms around Sam, the fingers of one hand tangling in his damp hair and the other stroking soothingly up and down Sam’s back as their breaths continued to hitch and their bodies shuddered in the after shocks.

Face buried in Dean’s neck, Sam felt his brother surrounding him, power and love and forever. Felt himself still buried deep in Dean’s body, and smiled. “That was amazing. Thank you, Dean.”

Chuckling lowly, Dean just pressed his nose to the Sam’s temple and kissed the apple of his cheek tenderly. “No need, Sammy. It was perfect. You are perfect.”

Heart swelling almost painfully in his chest, Sam lifted his head far enough to catch Dean’s moistened pinked lips in a gentle massaging kiss. “You’re perfect, Dean.” He returned, then opened his eyes and looked at the person he knew better than he knew himself. “I love you, Dean. In every way.”

His breath caught and Dean cupped Sam’s face gently as he kissed his brother again, pouring all of his love and affection into it. “I love you. So very much, Sammy.”

The sun in the sky above Hell continued to rotate in lazy circles, the fires burned hot and torturous, and the screams of the damned echoed with their pain. None of that touched the two brothers wrapped safe and sated in their devotion to each other. For them it has always been and will always be, just their insurmountable love.

*

End.


End file.
